Gatito
by Misari
Summary: <html><head></head>Sting siempre había pensado que era un tigre. Un cazador nato y capaz. Lo que no sabía era que en realidad era un gato. Un gatito, pequeño y vulnerable, que pronto caería en las garras de una verdadera tigresa, dispuesta a desgarrarlo por dentro y devorarlo entero. /—Gatito, gatito, me parece que vi un lindo gatito… [Para Indie-chan]. [Sting/Rogue/Minerva].</html>


¡Cómo están, polluelitos! El otro día estaba paseándome por mis historias y me di cuenta que todas, absolutamente todas, tenían _Romance_. Y me dije a mi misma que eso NO PODÍA ser. Como acostumbro, me puse a buscar inspiración debajo de mi cama. No la encontré. Aish, la muy jodida se esconde bien. Pero fui fuerte y la seguí buscando hasta que, ¡Bang! El mundo me sonrió y ahora soy feliz. Ya sé, ya sé, ¿Stinguerva, tía Misari? Sep, Stinguerva (para el que no captó la sutileza: Sting/Rogue/Minerva). "Pareja crack" que las hay, pero en este Fandom adoramos el crack ¿Verdad, niños? (Coro detrás): ¡Si, tía Misari! Ja, ¿vieron? Además, últimamente Sting me está pudiendo demasiado (Es MÍO), me están haciendo querer a Minerva (tonto Mashima, tonto Fandom) y Rogue... dejémoslo tranquilo.

_Esta letra_ –recuerdos, cartas, ironías, pensamientos, etc.

**Esta letra** –(no sé ni para qué lo aclaro) cosas verdaderamente importantes.

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenece. Todito es de Mashima-sensei.

**Resumen:** Sting siempre había pensado que era un tigre. Un cazador nato y capaz. Lo que no sabía era que en realidad era un gato. Un gatito, pequeño y vulnerable, que pronto caería en las garras de una verdadera tigresa, dispuesta a desgarrarlo por dentro y devorarlo entero. /—Gatito, gatito, me parece que vi un lindo gatito…

_[Para Indie-chan. Espero que te guste...]_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gatito.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Desentiérralo, vamos a terminar lo que empezamos.<br>Desentiérralo, que nada quede sin tocar._

* * *

><p>El olor a desinfectante, alcohol y <em>hospital<em> era nauseabundo. La nariz no dejaba de escocerle; tenía que aguantarse las ganas de rascársela. Era tortuoso. Se volvió a acomodar en su silla, provocando un leve chirrido. El doctor levantó la cabeza y lo miró escasos segundos antes de continuar leyendo el expediente. Hacía media hora que estaba igual ¿Qué tan jodidamente larga podía ser una carpeta, por los siete infiernos? Quería irse. Odiaba ese asqueroso lugar y la razón que lo había llevado allí.

La odiaba a _ella_.

El médico por fin terminó de leer y lo miró. Había una leve desaprobación en sus ojos, endulzada en una máscara de sonrisa complaciente y ojos de verano.

—Señor Cheney, me dijo que era pariente del señor Eucliffe, pero en su expediente sólo dice que tiene una tía —el médico volvió a revisar la carpeta—. Y lejana.

—Si… mhn… —volvió a removerse incómodo. Estúpido hospital y estúpidas reglas—. Ella sólo le pagab- le paga el departamento. Sting no tiene a nadie, pero nos conocemos desde que éramos niños. Soy todo lo que tiene y él es to… —_«__y él es todo lo que tengo__»_. Se frenó. El médico, el hospital y el mundo no tenían por qué saberlo.

—Ya veo —asintió—. Pero usted_ sabe_ que sólo se permiten parientes.

Rogue se mordió la mejilla, sintiendo de inmediato el gusto metálico desparramándose por su paladar. Estaba caliente y áspera. Le gustaba la sangre. Le hacía pensar con claridad.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo déjeme verlo unos minutos.

—Señor Cheney…

—Por favor —_casi_ rogó. Sabía que la suplica no funcionaba—. Hace cuatro meses que no lo veo. La última vez que vine no me dejaron pasar porque estaba en aislamiento. Siempre hay una excusa, doctor, siempre hay una jodida excusa. Soy pariente, no de sangre, pero lo soy.

El médico lo examinó con escrutinio, buscando segundas intenciones, telones de fondo, algo que le diera la excusa perfecta para negarse a la petición. Se había sorprendido genuinamente cuando le avisaron que había llegado alguien por Eucliffe. Pensó que por fin sus padres se dignarían a dar la cara, cuando en su lugar apareció un muchacho, joven, de la misma edad que su paciente, con ojos de fuego y sombras por cabello. Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas y años. Las agujas del reloj con su _tick tack_, _tick tack_, daban la pauta. Al final suspiró, rendido. Levantaba la bandera blanca.

—Veré que puedo hacer, señor Cheney. Espere afuera por favor.

Rogue asintió, se levantó de la silla y salió al pasillo.

Se sentó en una de las sillas con felpudo degastado, tal como el médico le dijo. Miró a su alrededor. Todo blanco, todo puro, todo inmaculado. De vez en cuando pasaba alguna enfermera o algún médico tan apresurados que ni le prestaban atención. Él tampoco les daba mucha importancia; a saber a quién estarían abriendo para ver lo que tenía dentro. Arrugó la nariz. El olor combinado seguía persistiendo y parecía ser más fuerte allí afuera en el pasillo que dentro del despacho. Lo fastidiaba. Para colmo, ni siquiera tenían revistas viejas para leer. Sólo le quedaba esperar divirtiéndose con el techo.

Había pasado más de la mitad de su vida entre paredes de hospital, cuando en realidad debería haberlo hecho entre la escuela, la calle y todos los lugares que solían frecuentar los niños y posteriormente los adolescentes. Pero a papá le gustaba golpear, mucho, mucho. Un año se lo había pasado de yeso en yeso: primero en un brazo, luego en una muñeca y después en una pierna. Sting le había puesto un gracioso mote que ya había olvidado; recordaba que cada vez que se lo decía se reía solo, como si fuese el chiste más elocuente del planeta.

_«Sting»._ Se llevó una mano a la frente, cubriendo sus ojos de las artificiales luces fluorescentes. Incluso ellas eran demasiado blancas. Le lastimaban las pupilas.

«¡Que me dejes en paz, Rogue, lárgate!». Esas palabras todavía le dolían. Eran un aguijón negro que se le incrustaban entre sus costillas de cristal. Sabía que debería haberlo detenido. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Y había tenido la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, aunque la hubiera dejado pasar por su egoísmo. Porque era un vil y traidor egoísta. Su insistencia a verlo era sólo una voz en su conciencia, pequeña y lejana, una cruz pesada que no lo dejaba dormir en las noches, que le recordaba una y otra vez la oportunidad que había dejado escapar. Ese era su castigo, esperar eternamente en una sala de hospital.

Sting se había hundido cada vez más en esa obsesión -mientras él lo miraba de afuera, restándole importancia, con los celos hirviéndole la piel- atrapado por el juego de sensuales caderas y sabrosas palabras susurradas en el oído; _ella_ lo tenía agarrado del cuello con una correa, llevándolo a todos lados, de aquí para allá, de allá para aquí. Había caído al infierno y no había forma de sacarlo.

«Estoy roto, roto. Soy un gatito. Me devoró el corazón, Rogue.»

_Soy un gatito_. De camino al hospital, bañado en escarlata y sal, con los ojos del color del cielo transformados en dos pozos sin vida no paraba de repetirlo. Aquella noche era lo único que Sting sabía decir. Un cántico primitivo, una canción del inframundo, una frase de niño obediente, una súplica silenciosa. No importaba lo mucho que le había insistido negándole, que él no era eso, que no era un gatito, Sting tenía los oídos tan sellados como su cordura perdida.

La puerta del despacho del médico se abrió y el doctor le hizo señas para que pasara, hábilmente ocultando sus facciones, sin dejar que su decisión se revelara antes de tiempo. Rogue se levantó como si tuviera grilletes en ambos pies, toda la culpa de pronto transformada en pies de plomo y espalda de hierro. Volvió a sentarse frente al escritorio, donde en él reposaba la carpeta de color madera que era el expediente de su _mejor amigo_. Allí se escondían todas sus pesadillas; las de ambos. El médico se acomodó en su lugar, se pasó una mano por la cara y con fastidio, lo miró.

Rogue sintió una cruel satisfacción al saberse ganador.

—Unos minutos nada más, señor Cheney, unos pocos minutos. Y no puedo asegurarle que la próxima vez que venga pueda hacer lo mismo.

—Gracias, doctor Lore.

—Sí, sí, lo que sea —lo desestimó, agitando la mano—. Una de las enfermeras lo llevará a su habitación. Si alguien pregunta qué rayos hace ahí, se metió solo. No sé, invente algo convincente. No me implique en absolutamente nada. No quiero tener problemas con el Director, ya es bastante pesado por su cuenta. ¿Tenemos un trato, entonces?

—Tenemos un trato —y asintió, para darle más veracidad a sus palabras.

Ahora venía lo verdaderamente difícil. _«¿Te acordaras de mi, Sting? ¿O sigues siendo sólo un gatito?»_.

…

**(Ellos).**

— ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Devuélvemelo!

Rogue giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda. Apretó el dichoso objeto entre su puño. Sting se estiró sobre la barra para alcanzarlo, en un pobre intento de reacción rápida; pero lo único que sus dedos flacos y prácticamente carente de uñas tocaron fue la sudadera roja que llevaba puesta. Bufó, conteniendo las ganas de tirarse sobre su dichosa espalda y arrastrarlo con él hacia el piso.

Estaba bastante mugroso como para dejarse caer allí.

—Rogue —siseó.

—Te provoca cáncer, _cáncer_.

— ¿Y a mí eso qué? —se pasó una mano por el rostro, frustrado—. Es mi jodido cuerpo y hago lo que quiero con él. Además, no voy a tener cáncer hasta los cuarenta, y aún soy demasiado joven para eso, así que devuélvemelo. Ahora.

—Lo digo en serio —se volteó. Las luces fosforescentes apenas dejaban que sus ojos pudieran enfocar y aún así podía verlo perfectamente.

—_Yo_ lo digo en serio —enfatizó—. Fue tu jodida idea venir a este asqueroso lugar, por si ya lo olvidaste. Deberías saberlo; sólo te queda aguantarme. Estos lugares me ponen de los nervios.

Rogue frunció los labios, apretando el cigarrillo contra su puño aún más fuerte. No había sido su jodida idea ir a ese bar; había sido idea de Gajeel y sus constantes delirios por _vivir _(o sea, una pobre careta para aprovechar ingerir un poco de alcohol, cigarrillos, drogas y tirarse a Levy sin que nadie le dijera nada). Y cuando Levy –acompañada de Lucy- le puso esa carita de perrito mojado «por favor, vengan, nunca salen con nosotros, ¡se van a divertir!» no pudo negarse. No otra vez.

Gruñó. Le devolvió el dichoso cigarrillo, enterrando su puño en el pecho de Sting mientras el muchacho lo veía enarcando una ceja; claramente no comprendiendo por qué se comportaba de esa forma. Era mejor así. Ni siquiera él lo comprendía del todo (no quería hacerlo). Maldijo a Gray y su bonito hobby de traficar cigarrillos por todo el instituto a precio barato.

—No esperes que vaya a visitarte al hospital.

—Lo que sea —le espetó.

Rogue volvió a gruñirle –_rugirle_- y desapareció entre el gentío de cuerpos sudorosos y acoplados. Sting se quedó sentado en la butaca, con la mano sobre el pecho y las cenizas del cigarrillo desbordándose por su remera. Qué rayos había sido eso, no tenía idea. Rogue solía ser pesado con su adicción a la nicotina –desde el día uno, para su disgusto- y de vez en cuando comenzaba a joderlo más de la cuenta. Pero aquello era raro. Entrecerró los ojos, tiró el cigarrillo al suelo, arruinado como estaba ya no servía para nada, y suspiró.

_«Eres un jodido infeliz»_. Salió a buscarlo.

Se introdujo en la marea de cuerpos, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar. Odiaba esos lugares. Buscó a Rogue con la mirada incansablemente, esquivando vasos de cerveza, piernas que se enredaban unas con otras y dedos sosteniendo cigarrillos a medio prender; le quedaría un _delicioso_ olor en la mañana, sobre todo en el cabello. Tuvo que empujar a más de uno para que lo dejara pasar. Drogados como estaban apenas notaron que estaban en el suelo.

Bufó frustrado después de lo que le parecieron horas de caminar en círculos. Estaba seguro que no habían pasado ni diez minutos; pero encontrar a su mejor amigo entre el gentío era tan difícil como encontrar una aguja en un pajar. Rogue tenía una habilidad especial para desaparecer cuando no quería que _nadie_ lo encontrara. ¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué mierda se había puesto así! Vale, le había prometido que intentaría dejar de fumar, con el tiempo. Cuando estaba en lugares que no le gustaban –que lo incomodaban- simplemente no podía resistirse al síndrome de abstinencia. Ya, de por sí, era difícil hacerlo estando cómodo. Y eso su amigo lo sabía.

Encontró, de casualidad, a Gray; el muchacho estaba acompañado de Lucy y de Natsu, ninguno mirando para su lado._ «Joder»._ Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a ir hacia allí, la música subió un volumen más –reventándole los tímpanos- y las personas parecieron enloquecer, agitando los brazos como desquiciados y moviendo las caderas al compas de un rap sin ritmo. Les gritó tan fuerte que sintió su garganta arder, pero ninguno de los tres lo escuchó y pronto los perdió de vista nuevamente. Maldijo al mundo, a los bares, a la música y a Rogue.

Alguien lo chocó, casi empujándolo hacia el piso, y decidió salir de allí. Se rendía. Volvió a la barra, el único lugar que mínimamente no estaba hasta reventar de gente, volviendo a dejar su culo en la butaca de la que nunca se tendría que haber levantado. Le hizo unas señas al barman y luego de unos minutos ya tenía su vaso de cerveza servido frente a él. Buscó entre sus bolsillos, desesperado. Pese a que sus dedos atraparon la textura arrugada cuando sacó el paquete este estaba vacío. Vacío. Se había quedado sin cigarrillos. El único placer que se permitía tener; porque el placer, la felicidad que provocaba, te aplastaba el corazón.

— ¿Sin cigarrillos?

Volteó girando su cabeza hacia el lugar por donde provenía la voz. Apenas la había escuchado.

El corazón de Sting se detuvo.

A su lado, con una butaca de diferencia, estaba sentada una mujer. _Una diosa_. El vestido ajustado –que dejaba ver _mucha_ piel- tenía miles de brillos de plata que le herían los ojos cada vez que ella se movía y la luz se reflejaba. La melena negra le caía suelta por la espalda, sedosa y lustrosa, hilos oscuros perfectos para deslizar los dedos por ellos. Y su rostro, su rostro perfecto y maquillado, con labial rojo, el color de la sangre, lo miraba a través de esos ojos bordó en fondo azul eléctrico; lo absorbían, lo hundían. Tragó saliva.

— ¿D-disculpa?

Ella se rió, ocultando sus labios detrás de una de sus manos. Usaba guantes, de plata, como el vestido. Movió otra de sus manos hacia su regazo, donde una minúscula cartera azul oscuro reposaba sobre él. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, arrastrándolo hacia ellos, sacó de la cartera un paquete de cigarrillos, y con una gracia que Sting no había visto nunca en nadie, le tendió uno.

— ¿P-para mí? —preguntó, sintiéndose un imbécil.

— ¿Para quién, si no? —le respondió, divertida. Apenas podía escucharla. No podía identificar el timbre de su voz, pero aceptó, asintiendo, tomando el cigarrillo. Sus dedos se rozaron y la electricidad le dio un latigazo—. Sé lo que es estar sin probar _bocado_. Que lo disfrutes.

Le sonrió por última vez y se marchó, desapareciendo entre los contrastes de luz y sombras del bar.

Sting se quedó como un idiota en la misma exacta posición, con el cigarrillo entre sus dedos, unos largos minutos, hasta que el barman se acercó a él –divertido o preocupado, daba igual- y lo distrajo con sus movimientos. Intercambiaron unas silenciosas miradas, hasta que el hombre le señaló su mano, donde reposaba el cigarrillo. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Luego asintió, tendiéndoselo, y el hombre lo prendió con su encendedor. Le dio una larga calada, saboreando su gusto y dejando que la nicotina le contaminara los pulmones.

—Ten cuidado —le dijo el barman—. Eres demasiado cachorro para ella, chico. He visto muchos hombres perder la cabeza.

— ¿Y a qué viene eso?

—Experiencia, cosas que pasan, cosas que uno ve.

Sting asintió, sólo para darle la razón. Aunque su tono había sonado a fatalismo.

De pronto se paró de la butaca, tirando el vaso de cerveza sobre la barra. Siguió la trayectoria del líquido expandirse por la madera hasta caer por el borde. Su color se le antojó demasiado parecido a la sangre, negra, espesa. El barman lo miró furioso. Una disculpas rápida y unos cuantos billetes de más fueron suficientes para conseguir su calma. Había sido un imbécil. Había buscado a Rogue en el lugar equivocado.

Salió del bar como pudo, volviendo a empujar gente, intentando que el cigarrillo no se le perdiera. Era lo que le faltaba. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado a alguien que le gritaba su nombre –probablemente fuera Natsu, ya borracho, que hacía cada cosa de la que era mejor no pensar- llamándolo, pero si fue cierto, no lo supo, porque lo ignoró. No tenía tiempo para eso. Cuando por fin pisó la vereda, el frío de la calle le traspasó la ropa y le congeló los huesos. Se frotó los brazos usando las manos, esperando entrar el calor. La diferencia de temperatura de un lugar a otro era increíble.

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a la pequeña plaza. En realidad, no estaba seguro de llamarla plaza, puesto que solo tenía un banco y un pobre roble marchito que nadie cuidaba. Sus labios formaron una sonrisa cuando, efectivamente, tal y como había sospechado, Rogue estaba sentado en el único banco mirando hacia el cielo con sus ojos rojos. No había luna, solo estrellas, y unas cuantas nubes que oscurecían aún más la tierra. Era idéntica a esas noches en las que, de niños, contaban historias de terror, refugiados bajo las sábanas.

Se sentó a su lado, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo.

Rogue ni siquiera lo miró. Siguió hipnotizado por el hechizo de la noche, tan oscura y tan sombría.

—Eres tan jodido cuando quieres.

—Déjame en paz. No vine a este lugar para que me persiguieras.

— ¿A no? —Sting se rió, a todo pulmón, logrando lo que esperaba: que Rogue volteara a verlo. Se calmó y lo miró fijo, apartando el cigarrillo de sus labios—. ¿Vas a decirme que mierda te sucede? ¿O vas a seguir haciéndote el difícil?

Rogue arrugó el entrecejo. Quería golpearlo.

_«Estúpido, ¿para qué rayos viniste? ¿Para qué?»._

—No me sucede nada.

—Hay no —Sting suspiró, enterrando la cabeza en sus manos—. Vas a hacerte el difícil. Y yo que pensé que esto se solucionaría rápido.

—Si te causo tantos problemas, lárgate. Nadie te pidió que vinieras.

— ¿En serio quieres que me vaya, Rogue? _¿En serio?_

El morocho se mordió el interior de la mejilla tan fuerte que comenzó a sentir el gusto metálico invadirle el paladar. Necesitaba pensar con claridad. Con frialdad. ¿Cuántas veces iban ya? ¿Cuántas veces habían _discutido_ por lo mismo? Sting hizo un amago por alcanzarlo, tocarlo, apoyarle la mano en el hombro, pero Rogue se lo impidió. Se corrió bruscamente de su lugar, hacia atrás, hasta la otra punta del banco y apartó su mirada. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. No podía dejar que lo tocara. Si eso pasaba… tragó fuerte, llevándose al fondo de la garganta las palabras y la sangre.

—Si —respondió—. Lárgate.

—Rogue…

—Sólo lárgate, Sting —volvió a tragar. ¿Por qué tenía la garganta tan seca?—. Sólo déjame en paz.

— ¿No vas a decirme qué te sucede?

_Decirle_… estuvo a punto de reírse, a punto. Volvió a tragar una última vez. Ya no tenía a la sangre para pensar con claridad; y cuando a Sting se le metía algo en la cabeza, cuando se ponía en pesado, insistía, insistía, insistía, ya no tenía defensas con que detenerlo. Lo odiaba, se odiaba, los odiaba a ambos por ser como eran. Sting tan jodidamente insistidor, preocupado por cualquier cosa que le pasase, pero nunca viendo la verdad, siempre ignorando el verdadero motivo. Era un imbécil. Y él, ocultando todo siempre, enterrándolo donde nadie jamás pudiera verlo. Huyendo del mundo. Huyendo de su mirada de cielo veraniego.

Sting se adelantó en el banco, cerrando otra vez la distancia, retándolo a que le dijera la verdad, a que hablara, a que jugaran a ver quien aguantaba más la presión. La garganta se le volvió más seca todavía y tuvo que pasarse la lengua por los labios. Pese a que no lo veía, supo que Sting no perdía de vista nada de lo que hacía. Le temblaba el puño; los puños.

—Ro-

—Somos diferentes.

—Claro que somos diferentes.

—No, no, no entiendes —se atrevió a mirarlo. Un esfuerzo titánico que le pesó el cuello y le irritó los ojos, convirtiéndolos en dos frágiles cristales. La cara de desconcierto de Sting le sentó como una patada al hígado; era tan estúpido para algunas cosas—. Nunca entiendes nada, Sting, nunca lo haces.

— ¿Será porque hablas en código? —bufó, molesto, enojado, perdiendo la paciencia—. Joder, Rogue, ¿por qué nunca hablas como un ser humano normal?

—Porque no lo soy.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Quieres saber cuál es la diferencia entre nosotros? —habló, sin dejarlo continuar, sin dejar que él tomara la iniciativa—. ¿_De verdad_ quieres saber qué me pasa?

Sting dudó, apretando el cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Ahora no estaba tan seguro, no cuando Rogue se ponía de esa manera tan misteriosa y todo lo que salía de su boca eran acertijos que no comprendía y que dudaba enormemente que quisiera comprender. Su relación _nunca_ había sido _normal_. Todo el mundo se lo decía; pero si hubiera hecho caso a esas voces, tendría que haber agarrado un cuchillo y dejar que el aliento se le escapara del cuerpo para siempre hacía muchos años atrás. Que él supiera, todavía seguía respirando.

Eran _más_ que amigos. Eran hermanos. Gemelos.

—Por supuesto que quiero saberlo, imbécil —Sting deseó que su voz no hubiera sonado tan patética como parecía haberlo hecho—. Eres mi-

Rogue no quería escucharlo. «Eres mi hermano».

Se lanzó sobre él antes de que pudiera terminar esa horrible frase. Lo tomó del cuello de su remera, rozando la piel de su cuello expuesto –que estaba helada- y lo besó. Unió sus labios como siempre había querido hacer. El gusto a cigarrillo se mezcló con el sabor a sangre, ambos sabores aún balanceándose sobre la comisura de sus labios. Rogue cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su carne, absorbiendo el momento que nunca se repetiría, y por unos segundos, los segundos que duró el beso, nada le importó. Nada. Ni siquiera que Sting _no fuera como él_.

Sting quería la verdad, Sting la obtenía.

Se separó de él con la misma brusquedad con la que lo había abordado.

Se levantó del banco, dirigiéndole una mirada rápida. No reaccionaba. Por supuesto que no iba a reaccionar. Se aguantó el bufido, las ganas de gritar y de golpearlo; él siempre había sido una persona medida, manteniendo a raya sus sentimientos. Se quitó la sudadera roja y sin demasiado trámite se la colocó sobre sus hombros. Se volteó y metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos comenzó a alejarse, despacio, mirando el cielo nublado. Inútilmente esperó que lo llamara. Inútilmente esperó que lo detuviera. Inútilmente esperó que siquiera dijera su nombre. Inútilmente esperó que le pidiera explicaciones.

Porque nunca llegaron. Y Rogue se marchó.

…

**(Ella).**

Quizá, su molesta costumbre de morderse las uñas había comenzado en el funeral de su padre.

Era un día brillante, caluroso, típico de la primavera; para nada un día en el que se suponía un niño de diez años que se acababa de quedar huérfano debía despedir a su padre para siempre. Recordaba que hasta el hijo de puta del padre de Rogue había soltado un chiste y las personas a su alrededor, incluso su tía –la hermana de su padre- no habían podido aguantar y se habían reído a carcajada limpia. Mientras él se hundía en la miseria, porque se había quedado solo. _Solo_ en el mundo. Sólo Rogue se quedó a su lado, quieto, sin decirle nada pero diciéndole todo al mismo tiempo.

_«Maldito Rogue»_. Siempre todo volvía a _él_.

Se las miró. Más que costumbre, se había vuelto una manía. Para nada sana, casi tan nociva como su adicción al cigarrillo. No tenía uñas prácticamente; la piel alrededor de todas ellas estaba hinchada, despellejada y magullada, con restos de sangre y el molde de sus dientes bien marcados. Le dolían, y bastante. Cada dedo por separado, cada pequeña parte de piel.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en el borde de la vereda. Aunque hacía calor –el suficiente para estar en remera sin tener frío- aún tenía puesta la sudadera roja que Rogue le había dejado _aquella_ noche. Se sentía patético, porque hasta se dormía con ella puesta. Incluso el estúpido de Natsu se había dado cuenta. «¿No es esa…?». No. Siempre respondía que no. O evadía la pregunta. Y si alguno se pasaba de listo bastaba sumar un puño y una mejilla. Se tocó la suya, todavía morada, dónde Gajeel le había devuelto el golpe.

—Y ahí está el que se creía que el cigarrillo que le ofrecían no era para él.

Sting saltó de su asiento sobre la vereda, girando la cabeza hacia atrás.

Ahí estaba _ella_.

La misteriosa mujer del vestido plateado y labios carnosos. Se quedó embobado, intentando enfocar, como si estuviera viendo un espejismo. Sí, efectivamente se trataba de la misma mujer que -¿que le había dado un cigarrillo porque..?- se había sentado a su lado en el bar; pero había algo diferente con ella. Quizá era la luz del sol, muy diferente a la oscuridad del antro donde la conoció, o quizá simplemente eran imaginaciones suyas por sentirse perdido en medio de sus problemas sin solución. No lo sabía, sólo sabía que aquella dama le traía mala espina; y como le había aconsejado el barman, debía alejarse de ella.

Se dio la vuelta, ignorándola, dispuesto a correr y poner toda la distancia entre ellos que fuera posible. Le fue imposible. La mujer lo dejó clavado en su sitio. Porque su voz lo envolvió como un pétalo de flor y le hizo cosquillas en los oídos, porque lo que salió de sus labios fue demasiado jugoso como para dejarlo escapar, porque no tenía a nadie a quien rendirle cuentas –_ya no más_- y se estaba ahogando solo, derivando en lo que algunas personas llamaban vida. Y Rogue siempre le decía que conseguía todo lo que quería. Irónico.

Que equivocado que estaba.

— ¿Ya te vas? Tienes pinta de tener unos cuantos dramas sin resolver.

Sting se volteó y ella, mirándolo, clavándole esas gemas bordó profundas, movió sus caderas sugestivamente. O eso fue lo que su imaginación vio.

— ¿Interesa?

—A mi no —explicó, tranquila, como si le hablara del clima—. Pero estoy aburrida —se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto—. Quizá puedas ayudarme con eso.

— ¿D-disculpa?

Los colores se le subieron a la cara cuando la mujer rió, a carcajada sucia. Volvía a sentirse como un idiota. En realidad, _lo hacía_ sentirse como uno. Lo empujaba a actuar como una estúpida colegiala enamorada. Su actitud despreocupada, divertida, su mirada imponente le hacía sentirse insignificante, pequeño, chiquito; y eso lo enfurecía. Él no era ningún nene de mamá. Nadie jugaba con él, él jugaba con todos.

— ¿Quién rayos eres? —le espetó, furioso, apenas conteniendo el veneno en sus palabras.

—Vaya, vaya, el gatito tiene garras.

— ¿_Gatito_?

La mujer se acercó a él, eliminando las distancias, y por puro instinto Sting retrocedió. Quedó en el borde de la vereda, rozando peligrosamente la calle por donde los autos pasaban sin parar y el tráfico iba en aumento. Ella le clavó sus pupilas, desnudándolo con sus pestañas, despojándolo de cualquier sentimiento que hubiera surcado sus venas, arrimándolo contra el abismo. Las piernas le temblaron. Deslizó sus grandes ojos a través de él, bañándose en sus formas, deteniéndose sobre la sudadera roja, pasándole un dedo por el hombro, acariciando la tela, enterrándole una uña en ella. De alguna forma, Sting lo sintió terriblemente mal.

Retrocedió un paso más. Su pie se encontró en el aire, flotando en el desnivel entre la vereda y la calle. Estuvo a punto de caer hacía atrás, que un auto lo arrollara, cuando una de las manos de ella lo atrapó del cuello de la sudadera, enterrando por fin todas sus uñas en ella. El corazón le salió disparado del pecho y lo escuchó en sus oídos, como si de pronto se hubiera deslizado por su cuerpo hasta acomodarse sobre sus tímpanos. Estaba a su merced. Si lo soltaba, lo atropellarían. Si lo soltaba, moriría.

Si era así, ¿por qué se sentía de golpe tan excitado?

—Te crees un tigre, cuando no eres más que un cachorro —acercó sus labios a su rostro, rozando sus narices—. Un cachorro pequeño y asustado, que no sabe lo que quiere.

—Yo no…

—Patético —una sonrisa le cruzó la cara, una sonrisa que le deformó el bello rostro y los ojos le chispearon de malicia.

Sting no comprendió por qué se veía tan _condenadamente_ contenta hasta que sintió como su mano, la que no lo sujetaba a la vida, se deslizaba suavemente, despacio, por su cuerpo, tocando la sudadera con descaro, introduciendo sus dedos debajo del cinturón y del jean, rozando su piel. Se quedó sin aliento cuando la mano se introdujo por debajo de sus bóxers y llegó hasta su hombría, la que rozó con sus uñas con descarada lentitud. Con tortuosa lentitud.

— ¿Qué quieres, gatito? —le rozó toda su longitud, lento, demasiado lentamente, sonriendo, respirando, disfrutando—. ¿Quieres a tu amiguito? ¿Lo deseas a él y su triste deseo por ti? ¿O me quieres a mí? ¿O prefieres que alguien que sabe te dé todo lo que quieres, eh? ¿Qué quieres?

Sting abrió la boca, seca y sin aliento, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella.

Y de pronto, así sin más, la mujer se separó bruscamente de él. Lo atrajo hacia la vereda, sobre tierra firme, y Sting se dejó caer de rodillas porque no tenía fuerzas con las que sostenerse en pie. Ella lo miró desde arriba, seria, mientras él la observaba desde abajo, sin racionalizar nada de lo que había pasado. No podía entenderlo. Las manos le temblaban, los pies le temblaban, el cuerpo entero le temblaba.

Incluso la voz.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó, apenas pudiendo articular.

—Puedo ser quien desees. Tu peor pesadilla o tu mejor sueño. Todo depende de ti, gatito.

Ella se volteó con la melena al viento, agitándose sobre su espalda. Comenzó a alejarse, moviendo sus caderas, con la espalda recta y la elegancia que sólo las reinas –las diosas- podían llevar. Llevaba sobre ella el porte digno de quien sabe conquista el mundo y encandila a las miradas curiosas que pasan por su lado. No podía dejarla ir otra vez, al menos, no sin saber su nombre. Se obligó a gritar, obligó a su garganta a dejar de temblar y soltar palabras que no sonaran tan estranguladas.

— ¡Tu nombre! ¡Al menos…! Al menos dime tu nombre.

La carcajada le llegó movida por la brisa, suave, el sonido de un demonio divirtiéndose.

—Minerva.

_«Minerva»._ Sting sujetó la sudadera, abrazándose a sí mismo, con los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas como _aquella_ noche, con el pecho a punto de estallar en miles de pedazos. Sabía que lo que había pasado, de alguna forma, era haberlo traicionado. Dejar que esa mujer tocara la sudadera, la que Rogue le había dado, era su sinónimo. Se sintió vacío, una cáscara hueca y carente de contenido.

El nombre siguió repitiéndose en su cabeza.

«Minerva».

…

**(Él y Él).**

_Era una sombra; una que lo arrastraba hasta el abismo._

_Él no oponía resistencia. Se dejaba llevar cual barco acarreado por la marea hacia ningún lugar en particular. Se sentía libre y al mismo tiempo atrapado en una cajita de cristal, oscura, negra, tenebrosa. Se rompería en cualquier momento; cuando eso ocurriera, los pedazos saltarían por el aire y lo atravesarían, cortarían su carne, cegarían sus ojos, llovería carmesí y su garganta se desgarraría._

_Todo porque ella lo deseaba._

_Todo porque él… la seguía. Allí, dónde no había luz. Allí, donde la tigresa devoraría su corazón._

Se despertó sobresaltado, el corazón en un puño pequeño y apretado. Se miró el cuerpo, las sábanas pegadas a él, la habitación familiar que lo cobijaba con sus paredes de color crema, a Lector acurrucado a su lado, y soltó un extraño sonido parecido a un suspiro. Pese a que estaba empapado en sudor, a que le dolía su excitación, estaba vivo. En su casa, en su cama. Nada extraño lo rodeaba, ni sombras sospechosas ni manos que le volaban la cabeza.

Acarició a Lector detrás de la oreja –su lugar favorito- y en seguida el minino comenzó a ronronear con descaro, moviendo los bigotes y restregando suavemente su cuerpo contra su torso. Se levantó de la cama de un salto, la adrenalina corriendo con libertad por sus vasos sanguíneos, echó un vistazo al reloj –joder, eran las cuatro de la mañana- y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. No se molestó en sacarse la ropa de inmediato. Se metió con los pantalones y el bóxer a la ducha helada, dejando que las perlas de agua le acariciaran el cuerpo y le enfriaran las neuronas. Se relajó en cuanto su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar.

Sacó la mano del duchado, tanteando la pared de azulejos fríos. Maldijo por la bajo al comprobar que en su apuro no se había llevado toalla. Cerró la ducha y salió, encontrándose con su reflejo en el espejo. Un joven de ojos azules, brumosos, le devolvía la mirada confuso. El cabello rubio se le pegaba a la cara y las gotas de agua bajaban, deslizándose por su piel; siguiendo un camino invisible. Arrugó la nariz, observando como su alter ego del espejo hacía exactamente lo mismo.

Fue cuando la vio.

A ella. A Minerva.

Desde atrás, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos enfundados en sus guantes plateados. Acercó su rostro peligrosamente a su cuello, donde rozó sus labios carnosos y envueltos en sangre a través de él, sólo para terminar el recorrido en su oreja. Un escalofríos fogoso le recorrió la nuca. Ella le lamió el lóbulo, jugando con su aro, y lo miró por el espejo; sus ojos bordó, sus pupilas negras, adentrándose en las suyas profunda y lentamente, decidida, con una sonrisa de dientes blancos.

Se apartó bruscamente, resbalándose y cayendo sobre la tina de baño. Pese a no haberse golpeado la cabeza de puro milagro, no podía decir lo mismo de su retaguardia. Se incorporó apenas, sobándosela, agitando la cabeza con furia. Intentando apartarla. El sonido de las garras de Lector sobre la puerta le resultaba insoportable. Casi infernal.

Estaba perdiendo los estribos. _«Necesito… necesito…»._ Apretó los dientes.

Se incorporó, se desvistió dejando la ropa mojada hecha un bollo en el medio del piso y salió del cuarto de baño desnudo. Si alguno de sus vecinos del edificio de enfrente era chismoso, problema de ellos; era su departamento, vivía solo y podía hacer lo que le entrara en gana. Lector se restregó entre sus piernas, maullando y ronroneando. Le regaló una sonrisa. Probablemente el felino se hubiera dado cuenta de su _estado de ánimo _y sólo quería regalarle unos cuantos mimos para que se tranquilizara. O tuviera hambre. Sting suspiró. Si, quizá la segunda opción era la más indicada.

Le sirvió su desayuno –aunque todavía no pasaban las cuatro de la mañana- y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su armario; sin olvidarla, por supuesto. No podía olvidar la sudadera roja. La miró largo rato, observando sus formas, imaginando a la persona a la que había pertenecido anteriormente. Su rostro fruncido, sus ojos rojos, su cabello azabache, su voz profunda. Se la puso, tomó sus llaves y sin más trámites salió del departamento.

No había nadie en las calles. Estaban tan vacías como las botellas de cerveza que se apilaban en el borde de las veredas y el corazón roto de algún amante dejado atrás. Sólo unos cuantos transeúntes se paseaban, mirando de reojo, desconfiando hasta de sus sombras. Seres de la noche, criaturas que no conocían otro mundo que no fuera aquel, cuando el sol se ocultaba detrás de los gigantes de hormigón y las luces de los carteles y el alumbrado público se declaraban como las nuevas señoras y reinas.

Un borracho tirado en el medio de la vereda ni le prestó atención cuando pasó a su lado. Una prostituta lo miró de arriba abajo; bastó que palpara sus bolsillos con una falsa sonrisa de disculpa para que ella siguiera de largo, como si no fuera más que un perro callejero. Solía pasar cuando te quedabas sin dinero. Un grupo de vagabundos lo miró largamente, estudiándolo. Sting tuvo que contener las ganas de cambiarse de vereda, simplemente apretó el paso e hizo como que no los veía, aunque sus sentidos estaban tan sensibles como alerta. A la primera de cambio, estaba preparado para salir corriendo. Al cruzar un semáforo –pese a que había mirado dos veces para ambos lados- tuvo que esquivar un auto.

Cuando por fin traspasó los desvaríos de la ciudad y por fin se adentró en una zona más bien residencial, sintió como si hubiera atravesado una jungla llena de bestias salvajes. Caminó más relajado, con las manos en los bolsillos, silbando y tarareando una canción para sus adentros. El paisaje se componía de casas de dos plantas, árboles sobre la vereda y jardines tan impecables como recortados. Un barrio típicamente residencial, compuesto por familias de clase media. Sólo algunos no seguían ese parámetro. Y entre aquellas que no lo hacían, estaba la casa de Rogue. Ni siquiera era de dos plantas. La miró desde la vereda, aún con el cerco a medio terminar después de tantos años.

El garaje estaba abierto sin auto dentro, lo que le supuso un alivio. Eso significaba que el padre de Rogue no estaba. Ese sí que era un jodido infeliz. Todavía no podía entender de dónde era que sus padres habían sido amigos. Sting giró, mirando la casa de enfrente; la que había sido su casa antes de que su padre falleciera. Cuantos recuerdos de dos niños pequeños jugueteando entre el barro encerraba. Le traía retorcijones de nostalgia. Aunque sabía que era un tipo bastante sentimental, eso no quitaba que le diera asco admitirlo cada vez, sobre todo, porque era en momentos como esos cuando esa parte de él afloraba.

Y porque era demasiado sentimental no había sabido tratar con Rogue.

_«No seas un cobarde. Ya estás aquí, anda, entra»._

Se adentró por el camino empedrado, cubierto de hojas y tierra y llegó hasta la puerta. Se quedó clavado en su lugar, luchando contra sus propios brazos, respirando agitadamente. Contó hasta diez, sintiendo su pulso acelerarse, y cuando finalmente llegó al cero, tocó la puerta, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. El mismo código de siempre, el que habían inventado para no molestar a Skydrum en la hora de la siesta. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar; y como no hubo respuesta nuevamente, decidió tocar el timbre. Cuatro toques. Su corazón le latía tan fuerte que estaba seguro que iba a explotarle.

Escuchó el maullido de Frosch, una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y pasos pesados contra el piso de madera.

— ¿No te llevaste las llaves que tienes que…?

Rogue se quedó estático, pasmado en su lugar, con la puerta a mitad de camino. Los dedos se apretaron contra la madera hasta ponerse blancos. Sus ojos antes desenfocados por el repentino sonido y lagañosos por el sueño se iluminaron. Dos grandes gemas de color rubí al rojo vivo, sorprendidas y extrañadas. Esperaba encontrarse con el borracho de su padre, además quizá con alguna de sus acompañantes. Pero no con eso.

_No con él_.

Sting le sonrió nerviosamente, no sabiendo con exactitud si debía mirarlo a los ojos o apartar la vista. ¿Qué hacía ahí? Y después de tanto tiempo… En un impulso repentino, del que no quería arrepentirse, Rogue cerró la puerta. O por lo menos lo intentó. El brazo, el hombro y el pie de Sting se lo impidieron, tan rápido como al observar el cambio en sus pupilas. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que casi se rozaban.

—Suéltala.

—Déjame hablar, déjame explicarte —suplicó.

—No hay nada que explicar, ya me lo dejaste claro —imprimió más fuerza en su empujón y Sting tuvo que usar todo su cuerpo para impedir que la puerta se le cerrara completamente—. No quiero escuchar nada. Suelta la puerta.

—No voy a hacerlo.

— ¡Solo hazlo!

—Rogue, por favor, sólo escúchame —le suplicó una vez más.

El brazo de Rogue flaqueó. Apartó el rostro, lo más alejado que pudo de Sting, dirigiendo la mirada directamente hacia el piso. Sus pies descalzos sobre la madera hacían un gracioso contraste con las zapatillas deportivas de su amigo, desgastadas y mugrientas de tanto uso. Sting adoraba esas zapatillas. _«No. No puedes permitírselo». _Si la voz dentro de su cabeza sonaba tan decidida, ¿por qué le estaba costando tanto?

_«Él no es como tú. Punto»._

—Apártate, Sting.

—No —sentenció—. No lo haré.

— ¡Joder, que lo hagas!

—No, y si quieres echarme, deberás esmerarte más.

— ¿Por qué mierda-?

— ¡Porque te necesito! —lo interrumpió, agarrándolo del cuello de la remera y levantándole el rostro para que se atreviera a mirarlo—. ¡Porque te necesito, de acuerdo! Porque… porque no sé qué hacer… sólo… —se fue callando, de a poco, perdiendo fuerza en su tono. Su voz comenzaba a sonar muy trabada, aunque probablemente ya no podía humillarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

La fuerza en la puerta cesó. Rogue le apartó la mano que sujetaba su remera de un manotazo pero enseguida, suspirando, se hizo a un lado, revelando el pasillo y a Frosch escondido entre el mueble donde estaban unas fotografías y el teléfono; el gato los estudiaba con sus ojos, silencioso, atento ante cualquier cosa.

—Pasa —se rindió, mirándolo con odio.

Era un jodido tramposo.

—Yo-

—No. No digas nada, no aún. Sólo pasa.

Sting asintió y con la cabeza gacha pasó. Frosch se acercó enseguida a él, reconociendo su olor, y al igual que a Lector le regaló una sonrisa y unas cuantas caricias detrás de la oreja. No fue hasta que Rogue carraspeó su garganta que se incorporó y fue hasta el living, donde se sentó en el sillón doble que estaba frente al viejo televisor. Rogue tardó unos minutos en aparecer –en los cuales perdió el tiempo mirando las paredes, llenas de manchas de humedad- y cuando lo hizo llevaba en sus manos dos tazas de café caliente. Le tendió una y ambos tomaron en silencio, de a sorbos pequeños; porque estaba muy caliente.

—Me recuerda a cuando éramos niños —soltó al aire—. ¿Los vecinos de enfrente se volvieron a mudar?

Rogue lo observó unos escasos segundos. Tenía el pelo mojado, las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo de sostener la puerta y una suave sonrisa en sus labios, ocultada por el humo que salía de la taza. El corazón le dio un vuelco doloroso. No perdió de vista la ropa que llevaba, mucho menos, que la sudadera que lo cubría del frío era la suya. La que le había dado esa noche.

—Sí, se mudaron la semana pasada —comentó casual, para seguir el juego—. Ya es la tercera familia que se va en lo que va del año.

— ¿Tu padre?

—Mi padre —confirmó, sin necesitar ninguno de los dos más pregunta y más respuesta que esas.

—Hijo de puta —gruñó con rabia, recordando, rememorando un llanto lejano y atragantado, un ojo rojo pintando en morado—. ¿Te sigue…?

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sting? ¿A qué viniste?

— ¿Tu padre sigue…? —insistió, evadiendo la pregunta.

— ¿Si sigue qué? —Rogue cerró los ojos, moviendo la cabeza, y volvió a abrirlos con pesadez. Estaba cansado, pero todavía tenía que jugar un poco más—. ¿Si sigue usándome de saco de box? Claro que lo hace. Aunque ahora puedo defenderme un poco mejor, cuando está borracho es imposible. Estoy seguro que ni dos policías podrían contenerlo. ¿Viniste a eso? ¿A ver si todavía no estaba muerto?

—Nunca dije que quería verte muerto.

— ¿Entonces a qué viniste?

Sting apretó la taza. Se hizo el silencio, un silencio que sólo fue interrumpido cuando Frosch se acercó a ellos, los observó un rato moviendo la cola y saltó al sillón para acomodarse entre ambos, más pegado a Rogue. Su dueño lo miró y le pasó las manos en unas caricias suaves, conteniendo todo lo que llevaba dentro, esperando que el tiempo pasase. Sting lo observó, observó sus manos amplias, blancas, con uñas perfectas.

Rogue era perfecto. _«Oh…»._

—Sting —decidió romper el silencio, harto—. Mira, si no vas-

—Te quiero.

— ¿Qué? —Sting no le contestó; lo esquivó a todo costa, incluso le dio la espalda. Parpadeó, confundido, y volvió a insistir. Debió haber escuchado mal—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo… —tragó saliva—. Lo que escuchaste.

—No sé lo que escuché.

— ¡Claro que lo sabes! —se dio la vuelta, apretando la taza tan fuerte que se escuchó un sonoro crujido. Iba a romperla. Fue justo en ese preciso instante, que se arrepintió.

Rogue lo agarró de la sudadera con una mano, apretando fuerte, tanto como lo había hecho con la puerta. Lo atrajo hacia él. Todo tenía un asqueroso límite. Todo. Incluso lo que podía soportar de Sting. Le dolía demasiado todo aquello, una herida abierta a la que su amigo parecía disfrutar tirándole sal, sal y más sal; sin pensar en las consecuencias. Había pensado, equivocadamente, que si mantenía en secreto lo que sentía, su amistad –su relación- con él no iba a cambiar. Pero había cambiado desde el preciso instante en que sus ojos dejaron de mirarlo como siempre lo habían hecho: como su amigo de la infancia, su hermano de aventuras y su gemelo en la vida, para mirarlo de _otra forma_.

Y le daba rabia que Sting jugara con ello. ¿No se daba cuenta, acaso?

—No juegues así conmigo, Sting. No soy como esas chicas que te llevas a la cama de vez en vez. Ni siquiera soy una chica.

—Lo sé —le dijo, serio.

«Mentiras».

—No digas estupideces, no sabes lo que dices —Sting estuvo a punto de hablar, de protestar, pero se lo impidió. Apretó con más fuerza la sudadera, acercando un centímetro más sus rostros. Estaban tan cerca que se sentían sus alientos, calientes—. Lo que pasó esa noche, _eso_, es lo que soy. Y te elegí a ti. Pero no me lo devolviste. Por eso, si de verdad me quieres, deja de decir eso, ya déjalo, _por favor_.

—Rogue…

—Por Dios —bufó, odiándose—. Eres tan testarudo. ¿Ni siquiera conmigo tienes piedad?

—Es que… ¡es que no estás dejando que te explique! —protestó, tomando valor.

— ¿Explicarme QUÉ?

Sting tomó aire, impulso, valentía. Le regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

Y lo besó. Lo atrajo hacia él, eliminando las pequeñas distancias que quedaban, cerrando el espacio físico que había quedado entre ellos. Frosch protestó al verse aplastado por dos cuerpos y maullando saltó del sillón. Sting le rodeó el cuello, abriendo sus labios, dejándole vía libre para que entrara; correspondiendo lo que aquella noche no supo catalogar. Rogue dejó caer su taza de café, volcando el líquido sobre su ropa, sobre la de Sting y sobre el sillón, manchando de negro. Pese a que el líquido le quemó –y estaba seguro que a su compañero también- el dolor se evaporó cuando se dejó llevar, cuando la sorpresa le dio paso a la realidad.

Si era un sueño, no quería que lo despertaran. Si estaba muerto, prefería seguir bajo tierra.

Los labios de Sting eran tal como se los había imaginado; mejor aún. Igual que su lengua. Se apretaron contra sí, buscando _más_ calor. Los dientes chocaron y se mordieron entre sí. No había inhibiciones, trampas, vergüenza. Eran sólo ellos, como siempre, desde niños. Dos rosas, una blanca y una roja, en un jardín de margaritas.

Ambos siempre habían hecho todo juntos. Incluso habían perdido la virginidad el mismo día, en el mismo lugar. En una fiesta que Loke había organizado. Sting estaba tan borracho que apenas podía recordar su propio nombre, mucho menos el rostro de la chica; no estaba seguro si era rubia o morocha, y ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre. En su memoria sólo había quedado el calor ajeno, la suavidad, y un estrecho lugar húmedo. Rogue recordaba todo. El lugar, las sensaciones, la chica, su cabello, su nombre, todo. Yukino había tenido tanto miedo como él. La inexperiencia de ambos, sin embargo, les había jugado a favor. Después de todo, no la habían pasado tan mal.

Por aquel entonces, Rogue todavía caminaba por el medio de la calle. Fue cuando se puso de novio con Yukino y no sintió nada –_nada_, ni júbilo, ni tristeza, ni nada- que se dio cuenta. Fue cuando sus ojos se desviaban todo el tiempo hacia donde estaba Sting que la verdad lo fulminó como un relámpago y lo dejó con los ojos secos y el cuerpo vacío.

«¡Porque te necesito!».

Lo odiaba, y quería asfixiarlo. Quería que se muriera en sus labios.

Sting no sabía lo que Rogue le causaba. _Siempre_ había tenido claro lo que le gustaba. Pero con él era todo diferente. El mundo lo era. Él lo había trastornado todo. Lo tuvo claro cuando inconscientemente, no importaba en que situación se encontraba, si estaba mirando una película, pensando en comida, u observando una mancha en el piso, Rogue siempre estaba metido ahí, incrustado como una uña encarnada. A donde quiera que sus pensamientos lo llevaran, todos los caminos conducían a él.

Le bastó cuando se envolvió en su sudadera roja y no quiso salir más de ahí.

«¿Quieres a tu amiguito? ¿Lo deseas a él y su triste deseo por ti?».

Y estaba seguro, _lo elegía a Rogue_.

...

...

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS: <strong>Muajajajajaja, ¡que tal, mis niños! Ah, que sepan que quería hacer un one-shot, era la idea ORIGINAL, pero como verán, todo tiene una explicación racional (?); ya, que si seguía escribiendo me iba a quedar muy largo, por eso lo partí en dos y me salió un two-shot (de todas formas, a saber cuando subo la segunda parte...). COF, ¿Qué les pareció? _Wait_, ya sé, tía Misari, ¿Sting es gay o qué? La verdad del helado es que, bueno, no sé, xDDD. Nah, no pregunten eso, es parte del encanto que se SUPONE tiene el escrito. El único que sabemos qué es lo que quiere y quién es, es Rogue, porque me parece que es muy transparente siempre -bueno, quiten lo que hiso future!Rogue, no jodan, es aparte- y quería plasmarlo, además de que, claro, es necesario para la historia. Si no entendieron nada sobre Minerva, bien, era la idea, y eso significa que puedo morirme en paz.

¿Qué mas, qué más? Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo sobre ellos, aunque en realidad es la primera vez que escribo sobre este tipo de pareja (¿no se supone que es una especie de trio muy raro?), _so_, sean dulces. Si les gustó, o si quieres dejarme un critica constructiva, o serrucharme el piso, ya saben, todo a Happy; el recibe los comentarios con amor y paz. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Dejen un caramelito. ¡Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


End file.
